skyholmefandomcom-20200214-history
Belial Malphas
History Belial Malphas was a fetching born as a native to the planes of shadow. Her…peculiar name was the result of an unfortunate contract agreement, signed decades before her birth. Her entire lineage bore the names of demons, though that was the only remnant of the agreement that remained in effect according to her elders. Their statements were correct, and no evil forces held any sovereign over Belial, nor her family. But rumors were another issue entirely, combined with the already somewhat shy and reclusive nature of the young Fetchling girl, contact with the world outside of her home became difficult. She grew up rarely speaking or interacting with others her age. Attempts to do so often ended in suspicion, or outright ridicule at the hands of other children. So the girl stayed tucked away in her pocket of the shadow plane, drawing, reading books, and learning to function on her own. It made the passing of her parents much easier as a young adult; when a disagreement between umbral dragons lead to the razing of villages standing upon the other’s territory. Including Belial’s own home of Kaizrok Village. She managed to escape the flames, along with a handful of others. The sting of loss struck her deeply, but the loneliness was nothing foreign to her by then. When the flames subsided, she found no home remaining to return to. All of it burned to cinders. With no coin, and few options, she bounced between orphanages for a while until her 18th birthday, and then hostels and shelters for years following, across many territories and even continents. She was forced to migrate to anywhere willing to accept a ragged, mostly nonverbal fetchling. Most places were quick to shove some form of religious or spiritual message down Belial’s throat. Many were exceedingly incessant about doing so due to their initial assumptions, some fanatics even refusing her food or shelter until she had agreed to offer a small prayer or obedience in exchange. She hated all of it; and believed for many years that the gods were simply dead. Or of not, they had a cruel sense of humor. But after bouncing from place to place for months with no luck regaining her footing in life, she finally came upon a home that didn’t leave a bitter taste in her mouth. Belial had run across a rumor. A Small group of Shelynite were operating a free shelter and kitchen for the homeless known as Songbird’s Rest in Skyholme. The grand extraplanar city in the sky. With her other options proving abusive, or simply hollow promises, she resolved to make her way there from the shadow plane. Somehow. Belial eventually managed her way into the city through…. difficult means. Ones she prefers remain a mystery even to this day. But upon her eventual Songbird’s Rest took her in without question. The clergy there forced nothing upon her in exchange for aid; and showed more concern for her racking cough than her alignment upon arrival. It made a deep impression on Belial, and she chose to stay there for a good while, eventually finding a job and a ramshackle apartment she could call her own; with the help of her new friends at Songbird’s Rest. She volunteered there herself once she was on her feet. Belial even made a handful of lasting friendships there, earning herself the new nickname “Bella” which she became exceedingly fond of. Life was still a struggle at times. Nightmares of Kaizrok village aflame plagued Belial; leaving her frail nerves shot with anxiety, paranoia and rage from the insomnia.( Which would last for days or even weeks.) But her friends did their best to soothe her restless soul. In the quiet moments between pain; She learned how to paint. Play an instrument. Develop some of her magical talent. Faith was more elusive for the young Fetchling. In Bella's darkest moments, she would often find herself trapped within the bleakest parts of her fragile psyche. During these intense bouts of instability, the sight of bountiful beauty and light only served to fuel a deep bitterness for her chances at a normal life; lost in Umbral flame. Even her friends could do little but let the poor girl rest until she came back around. After a long struggle with herself; and conflicting feelings, she agreed to devote some part of herself to the Eternal Rose and her teaching. She had given her much, fractured as she remained. And Bella's hope was to finally allow love and compassion back into her heart. To let go of the old bitterness she clung to in life; for her own sake. Results thus far have been mixed. In her own words, Belial is a “Work in progress….on a good day. A dumpster fire on the others.” Presently; Bella lives and works within Skyholme, remaining unseen to most, but working hard to make the world a better place than she found it, through her quiet volunteer work and occasional outing with an adventuring party. Somebody has to distribute healing potions after all. Though perhaps the divines may have other plans for her yet… Appearance Bella has a greyish/white tangle of hair, and skin the color of ash or charcoal. Many often mistake her for a drow. Her outfits are mostly plain and colorless, as well, though this is as much a result of budget as personal taste. She lives a quiet and modest life, and is rarely seen outside of tattered commoners clothes, trying to remain unseen lest she embarrass herself. Somehow.